memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Khitomer Conflict, Part 1
(IDW ongoing) | number = 25 | miniseries = The Khitomer Conflict | minino = 1 | writer = Mike Johnson | storyby = | artist = Erfan Fajar | layouts = | penciller = | inker = | finishes = | colorist = Sakti Yowono and Ifansyak Noor of Stellar Labs | letterer = Tom B. Long | creative consultant= Roberto Orci (story consultant) | editor = Sarah Gaydos | printed = | covers = | omnibus = | published = | format = | reprint = | pages = | story = | publisher = IDW Publishing | ISBN = | date = | stardate = 2261.147 | altcover = |}} "The Khitomer Conflict, Part 1" was the twenty-fifth issue of IDW Publishing's [[star Trek (IDW)|ongoing series of Star Trek]] comics, published September 2013. Colors and lettering by Sakti Yowono and Ifansyak Noor of Stellar Labs. This comic was edited by Sarah Gaydos, with Roberto Orci credited as story consultant. Summary ; STORY SO FAR... : In the aftermath of ''Star Trek Into Darkness, the USS Enterprise embarks on a new Five-year mission of exploration. Meanwhile, the remnants of Starfleet's black-ops division Section 31 have been laying the groundwork for a war between the Romulan and Klingon Empires, hoping that the conflict between the two enemies will tip the balance of power in the galaxy in the Federation's favor...'' Stardate 2261.147, a group of Klingon labourers lay the foundations for a new colony on the planet Khitomer, one that will be completed in 27 imperial days. As they work however, green energy blasts streak down from the sky, levelling the construction site. The Klingons on the surface have only seconds to wonder why the orbiting warships did not destroy the attackers before they are disintegrated. The answer is because the Klingon warships have been destroyed by a new generation of Romulan battlecruisers. Though believes the destruction of the construction site is sufficient, L'Nar orders the bombardment radius to be expanded. An act which will show the Klingons that the Romulans are their superiors in firepower, willpower, determination and ferocity. Something they will prove again and again in the war born this day. ;Captain's log, stardate 2261.147. : The ''Enterprise is docked at Deep Space Starbase K-11 as we make final preparations for our journey into uncharted space. When we leave here we'll be on our own. This is one last chance for the crew to make any calls back to Earth- or whichever planet they call home- before we're out of reach of any subspace relays. And one last chance for the Enterprise to pick up new crew.'' Across the quadrant, the is docked at Deep Space Starbase K-11 to undergo final preparations for the five-year mission and pick up straggling crew members. In the recreation lounge, takes a childish joy in revealing their newest engineering officer to and : The former's younger sister, Yuki Sulu. Though Yuki had been posted aboard the , Kirk talked her into signing onto the Enterprise ''for the five-year mission. Sulu immediately goes into "big brother" mode but Yuki assures him their parents are fine with them serving together before informs Kirk that the ''Enterprise is ready for launch. In the halls, Sulu asks Kirk to reconsider Yuki's posting as he fears he will be compromised if he spends his time worrying about his sister. Kirk disagrees. If Sulu thinks he will be so easily compromised, then the two have very different opinions regarding the helmsman's skills. Chekov however might be another story. After clearing the station, the Enterprise prepares to get underway before picks up a distress signal in Klingon (technically a request for vengeance) emanating from the planet Khitomer. Though Kirk has never heard of the planet, Spock identifies it as a Class M world close to the border which convinces Kirk they should render aid to the Klingons, an act which may be the olive branch needed to mend relations with the Klingons after ' attempts at starting a war. Aboard his warbird, Commander L'Nar confers with Section 31 about the effectiveness of the weapon upgrades that the humans provided. As a result of the alliance, the Klingons will have to redeploy their fleet in bulk which will allow the Human/Romulan alliance to destroy their common foe. As for what happens afterwards...that can be decided later. The Enterprise arrives at Khitomer to find the wreckage of the Klingon fleet. Spock advises an immediate retreat, the Klingons will doubtlessly investigate and be quite displeased to find a ship in orbit. Kirk overrules him, hoping to find clues as to who perpetrated the attack as well as any survivors. No sooner has Kirk's away team materialized on the surface do four Klingon ships arrive, ships that bear more than a passing resemblance to the Narada. On the surface, makes a startling discovery with regards to the weapons used by the attackers before the Klingon troops beam down and sever the communication lines. The new warbirds open fire on the Enterprise with only one barrage reducing the shields to 88%. On Khitomer, Kirk attempts to negotiate but Commander is convinced Kirk is leading an invading force and takes the away team prisoner. The warbirds continue their barrage, reducing the shields to 64%. Sulu wishes to fire back but Spock reminds him that to fire back, even in self-defense, would be considered an act of war. Salvation comes when Kor hails the Enterprise to offers his thanks...for the war they have begun! Showing Kirk's ripped insignia and prone form, he declares both sides have their first casualties. To be continued... References Characters : • • • • • L'Nar • • • • • • Yuki Sulu • • Starships and vehicles : • Narada • warship Locations :Khitomer • Starbase K-11 Hectori system Shipboard areas :bridge Races and cultures :Human • Klingon • Romulan • Vulcan States and organizations :Federation Starfleet • Klingon Empire • Romulan Empire • Section 31 Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command Technology and weapons :comm • • • shields • subspace relay • transporter • universal translator • warp core Ranks and titles :captain • commander • engineering officer • lieutenant • technician Other references :black-ops • captain's log • Class M planet • colony • distress call • Imperial day • Klingon • landing party • solar cycle • stardate Chronology Appendices Background Related stories * - Kirk previously did an incursion on Q'o'nos which is why he is wanted by the Klingons. * - The Romulans attack Khitomer and use the Enterprise as a distraction while they launch a surprise attack. * - Kirk is wanted by the Klingons. This is borrowed from Star Trek IV and Star Trek V. Images Cover gallery file:iDW Star Trek, Issue 25.jpg|Regular Cover IDW Star Trek, Issue 25 A.jpg|Sketch Variant IDW Star Trek, Issue 25 B.jpg|Photo Cover Variant Connections ( ) | before = [[IDW Star Trek, Issue 24|IDW Star Trek, Issue 24]] | after = The Khitomer Conflict, Part 2 }} External link * * category:tOS comics